Harry Potter And The Founders Hat
by LordNerewar
Summary: A response to the Sorting Abuse challenge. Harry Potter's sorting is interupted by the Sorting Hat when he notices the trauma and abuse the boy survived at the Dursley's household. Reposting revised story.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter and the knowing Hat

By Lord Nerewar aka M S

Author's Note: This is my first story in Potter fandom and second altogether. It is based upon a challenge by DragonMaster or DrgnMstr on this site called Sorting Abuse. It will be fairly short but I hope that you will enjoy it. Revised chapter 1, fixed some grammar mistakes and added few words here and there. Please, leave a review and tell me of any grammar mistake you notice.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, J. K. Rowling and Time Warner Bros are the owners.

First chapter

Wreckage on the train

Small form of Harry Potter slowly walked behind the large frame of Molly Weasley as he entered platform 9 ¾. Instinctively he scurried past the large woman and followed two of the Weasley brothers as they made their path towards the train. Harry sighed in relief when he found an empty compartment. He put Hedwig's cage on the seat next to him and closed the door before putting blindfolds in place. He hoped that this would be enough to keep people out of his compartment as he wanted to be alone.

Harry Potter was a small child even for his eleven years of age. If someone looked closely enough they could see the obvious signs of a child that was malnourished and underfed. Unfortunately for Harry no one ever looked close enough. While his exterior was small, Harry had a great heart, not something you would expect from an abused child. He always fought against anything he perceived as wrong and was known as protector of his small park in Little Whinging, the small town in which he had the misfortune to live. Unfortunately those acts on his part led too unhealthy interest that some people in his neighbourhood had in him. Often he would see old Ms. Figg as she walked by his aunt's house muttering to herself and staring at him.

Harry lived with his relatives, his mother's sister and her husband and their son. All three hated Harry with a passion that was only surpassed by Harry's passion towards schoolwork and gardening. He never understood what he did to them to deserve their harsh treatment and why they treated him that way so he accepted that he was a bad person. On the day of his tenth birthday he decided that one day he would do anything he could to redeem himself in his relative's eyes. From that day he always did whatever he was tasked to without a question or even a thought about trying to complain about anything.

Harry had two things that he genuinely liked doing and that were schoolwork and gardening. Schoolwork he did in secret using the school library as his sanctuary against his cousin while gardening was one of his daily chores at home and the only one that he liked doing. There was something that excited him in making the flowers and grass beautiful and full of life. He would often take one of his roses and put it the cupboard where he slept as a symbol of purity that he could reach one day when his relatives forgave him. Overall, Harry was totally different from the rest of the children of his age.

That was his life until his eleventh birthday. On that day his whole world crushed and burned around him. A big man called Hagrid saved him from the Dursleys and he learned that he was a wizard. When he tried to explain to Hagrid that he didn't want to go to Hogwarts and be a wizard if it meant that his relatives would continue to hate him Hagrid explained to him that the Dursleys lied and that they were behaving that way towards him because of his mother. Harry lost something that day; something in his big heart broke when his hope for acceptance in the family was crushed by his aunt and Hagrid. It was a big fight, one which came to haunt back Harry days later when he returned to the Privet Drive. Harry found that he was used as a slave to work around their house, that his whole short life was actually revenge of Petunia Dursley to her sister. He lost his will to live that night but fortunately for the whole wizarding world he regained that will the very next morning when he was shaking hands of other wizards in the Leaky Cauldron. He decided that he would embrace that world as his own. The Wizarding World became his new home with a simple act of a stranger's kindness.

When he returned from the Diagon Alley his life at the Privet Drive had become a hundred times worse. His relatives had begun to beat him which was something that they never did before. Little did Harry know but the same wards that made him safe from outside world were preventing his relatives of any heavy abuse until that moment. When Harry lost his hope of acceptance by his relatives wards crashed around the house making Harry's situation dangerous. Fortunately, the boy survived the ordeal and after a long and hard month at the Dursleys household he finally embarked for Hogwarts.

And now Harry sat in his compartment letting himself to feel everything he suppressed since his tenth birthday. He started crying as the train began its slow journey towards Scotland. All of his dreams and hopes had changed in this short period and Harry was crying for everything he lost when he was placed with his relatives. He especially cried for his parents and acceptance that he sought from them.

Hours passed while Harry grieved about his life and the boy fell into a restless sleep. As he let all of his insecurities and fears loose, Harry's dreamed one of the worst nightmares he would ever experience. His dream had contained almost all of the beatings and abuses his body suffered over the last month. He woke up after a half hour of that awful sleep. Feeling every pain that his body went through in the past month he had to scream in pain and sorrow. Hedwig looked at him in sympathy as Harry sat there shaking in some kind of shock.

Harry slowly calmed down from his pain. He wished to get rid of the feelings that ravaged him. Sighing he stood up and walked from his compartment going to the loo. After he refreshed himself with the water from the sink he began to feel much better. Walking slowly he returned to his compartment only to find three boys sitting there making offensive jokes about Hedwig. Harry angrily observed them, after several moments in which these bullies, and that was what Harry thought of them, that they were same as his cousin and his gang that he always disliked, didn't noticed him, he snapped.

"Why are you mean towards my owl?"

A Blonde boy that was obviously the leader of the group responded in haughty voice.

"Because it was mean towards us and that is not something we like."

Harry wasn't skilled in reading people but even he could see that these boys would pick on anything that they perceived as weaker as and lower than them. Or that the blonde boy would pick on, other two didn't look like they could form a sentence between them.

"Why are you in here? This is mine compartment," Harry demanded to know.

"I was looking for someone that I thought could be here. Obviously I was mistaken," the boy replied.

"Obviously, now, please, leave," Harry sat on the seat farther away from them.

"I don't think so. We are bored and you look as though you could provide some fun," the blonde boy smirked.

He motioned towards his two companions and they started towards Harry.

"I don't think so," A girl spoke from the corridor. She was looking extremely angry at the blonde boy. "You will return to your compartment and leave him alone."

Harry stared at the girl. She was obviously quite older than them and he noticed that she was discretely fingering her wand. He sighed in relief when the boys left quite reluctantly. Harry knew that this wasn't over, those boys would haunt him for the rest of his schooling and that was something that he wasn't looking forward to. Again Harry's thoughts went down that well travelled path in which he asked what was wrong with him that everyone always hated him.

As Harry wallowed in his misery, girl that saved him from the blonde and his servants was silently watching him. She was a fourth year Ravenclaw student called Marcia Perrie. She stood at her 5 foot 4 inch frame with long brown hair. She was passing through the corridor when she noticed the happenings that went on in Harry's compartment. She was intrigued by the small boy that was all alone in that compartment. Marcia frowned as the boy started sobbing. Her attention was drawn to the owl that softly barked in her cage trying to get her attention. She was shocked when the owl motioned with her head towards boy. She looked at the boy again as he at the same time realized that she was there. Marcia softly smiled at him.

"Hey, what's wrong," she asked.

"Nothing's wrong. I'm fine," he replied.

"You are not looking like you're fine. I won't force you to tell me but I hope that you will speak with someone about what is wrong," Marcia stated.

"I told you I'm fine, now leave me alone," he rather forcefully stated.

"If that's what you wish," Marcia replied and turned to leave. She was stopped by a forceful bark from that snowy owl. She glared at her. "What?"

Owl motioned towards the boy again and barked more softly than before and Marcia understood that she was pleading with her to help her owner. Marcia looked at the said boy who was now frowning at his owl. She smiled slightly.

"Your owl doesn't think that you are fine."

Harry was still frowning at Hedwig. His owl stared at him just as hard. He didn't understand what she was doing. He was confused by her actions and also by the actions of that girl. Why was she trying to help him? What did she want?

After several minutes of deafening silence from Harry, Marcia realized that he wouldn't answer her questions. She shrugged and walked away. Harry slumped in relief when she left him alone. He hoped that he could calm himself before they got to Hogwarts.

Not long after that Harry's peace and quiet were again interrupted. This time it was a small bushy haired girl that asked him if he saw a toad. Harry answered that he didn't but he could help find her toad if she wanted. Girl answered that it wasn't her toad but of a boy she shared compartment with and that she would like if he could help her because she was looking for almost an hour.

"I'm Hermione Granger by the way," girl introduced herself as they walked through the train.

"I'm Harry Potter, nice to meet you," he responded.

Hermione stopped in shock. "Are you really? I've read about you in Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts. Is it true that you defeated the You-Know-Who?"

Harry stared at the girl. "You've read about me? I don't know about that Hermione. I don't remember anything about that night, until recently I didn't know that I was a wizard."

Hermione scowled at the boy that dared to contradict a book. As she realized what he was saying her expression softened.

"What do you mean you didn't know you were a wizard? Didn't someone tell you about that before?"

"My relatives with whom I live don't like wizards and witches very much; they didn't want me to go to Hogwarts. It doesn't matter, let's go. We have a frog to find," he urged her to move. Hermione noticed that he was trying to change the topic, but she didn't know why. She followed him as he looked at several empty compartments.

After several more minutes of search they heard a shrieking sound from the end of the corridor. When they got there they saw a boy trying to apologize to a girl who had a large toad on her head. Harry had to smile at the sight as the terrified girl was still shrieking to someone to remove the toad. He softly defused the situation when he removed the toad from girl's head and returned it to the boy. Boy again apologized and girl just smiled at him accepting it. She introduced herself as Padma Patil. She was of Indian origin and had a twin sister. Boy introduced himself as Neville Longbottom and Harry and Hermione introduced themselves. Padma suggested that they find the trolley with snacks and get to meet each other better. Everyone agreed and ten minutes later they were in Hermione's compartment shyly talking. They learned a lot about each other, all except Harry who was keeping strangely to himself. Most important topic in their conversation was the sorting and which house they would like to get in. Hermione wanted to go into Gryffindor while Neville hoped for Gryffindor but thought he could get into Huflepuff, Padma wasn't sure where she would get except that she hoped that it wasn't in the same house as her sister. Harry's preference was from anything but Slytherin as he explained that it was the house from where Voldemort came from.

As time progressed they started first steps toward friendship and it was a feeling that Harry liked. He hoped that they ended up in a house together because, as he said to the two girls after the boy went to the loo: "I like you. You are interesting and different from the normal children."

When train arrived to the station they waited for a moment until older students exited the train at Padma's suggestion. Harry introduced the two girls to Hagrid and they boarded the boat, another red headed boy entering the same boat. Neville unfortunately got nervous in their company, something which Harry and the girls didn't understand why. As the boats softly glided over the lake, red headed boy stared at Harry making him nervous.

Harry turned and looked at the most impressive sight in his life. Directly in front of them was the huge castle of Hogwarts. Its shining lights reflected in the calm waters of the dark lake and Harry was mesmerized by it. The castle was better that he imagined and he smiled as he felt that his life has finally started to turn for the better.

A/N Hey, hope you enjoyed the read. Please leave a review on your way out. I want to get better and only your criticism is going to do that. I will continue to revise the chapters before continuing the story.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, JKR and WB own him.

A/N: The second chapter. Revised for some grammar errors. The rest will be uploaded tommorow and the new chapter should be finished by the end of the next week. Review and enjoy.

Chapter 2: Sorting, what sorting

Harry, Hermione and Padma were trying hard not to shiver in the cold as the boats entered the cave beneath the castle. As they hopped onto the shore they noticed a stern looking woman waited for them near the steps that probably led to the castle proper. She was a tall old lady with a grey hair and she was dressed into the green robes with a tall witch hat. Hagrid stood on the shore.

"First 'ears, professor McGonagall," he announced.

"Thank you Hagrid. Children, please follow me," she responded and motioned for them to follow. She led them further into the castle and into a large room where she asked them to wait until she returned from the Great Hall.

Harry looked around the room at the rest of the first years. They were huddled into small groups silently talking. Several children were boasting to their peers trying to hide their fear. One of those that were boasting around was the blonde boy that accosted Harry in the train. He turned and spotted him and his face turned into a malicious grin. He made his way towards Harry followed by his two bodyguards.

"Look who we have here. An owl lover that can't defend himself," the blonde boy mocked.

"What it is to you Malfoy," the red headed boy answered to him.

"Well, Weasley, a lot. You see, I don't know him and I know everyone who matters, so he must be a nobody," Malfoy turned towards Harry with a sneer on his face. "You'll find that there are different kinds of wizards, I'm pureblood and that's what's important, you aren't pureblood so you aren't important to anyone."

Harry knew that he shouldn't listen to what Malfoy was saying, but his words still struck something inside him. All those feelings that were ravaging him on the train came back with a vengeance.

Hermione saw as Harry looked down. She understood what he was going through, as she went through the same almost daily in her primary school. She always wanted someone to save her from her bullies and now she was seeing same thing happening to Harry, one of her first friends. She steeled herself for what she was going to do. She took his hand and softly said into his ear.

"You are important to me, Harry."

Harry looked into her eyes startled. He saw her nod and shy smile. He shyly smiled back. Another voice said into his other ear.

"You're important to me too."

Harry looked at Padma and saw her smile. He smiled back. Unfortunately, Malfoy chose that moment to interrupt.

"Pathetic. Can't even fight back."

Harry's respond was cut off by the Weasley boy.

"Why don't you piss off, Malfoy?"

"Mr. Weasley, that's a detention, for you too Mr. Malfoy. I would take points but you aren't even sorted. You will report to my office after classes in Monday to serve your detention. Is that understood?" Professor McGonagall cut in. She heard what was going on and decided to intervene before fight broke up.

"Now, I'm Professor McGonagall, deputy headmistress and Head of Gryffindor. You will follow me to get sorted in your house. There are four houses, each with their own qualities and flaws. There are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Huflepuff and Slytherin. Follow me," she began to walk towards the large door opposite the entrance but before she could reach them she was interrupted by several shrieks as a number of ghosts glided through the room. She scowled at the ghosts who were engaged in a spirited discussion while they travelled through the room.

When they finally reached the great hall Harry was amazed at the sight. Huge room was filled with four tables full of children. On the head of the hall was a table with teachers. The Hall was full of light coming from the hundreds of candles that were floating above the tables. Above the four tables were banners that contained animal that represented each respective house. Behind the teacher's table was a banner with the Hogwarts crest. Harry's sight was actually drawn on the Hall's ceiling that depicted clear sky with moon and stars. He heard Hermione as she spoke about the Great Hall and he listened intently wanting to know everything about his new world.

"Ceiling is magically enchanted to show weather conditions on the outside. I read about it in Hogwarts, a History," Hermione noticed Harry listening to her and she was startled that someone was actually interested in her narration. Through the whole excitement Harry didn't even notice that the old hat that was sitting on a stool in front of the teacher's table started to sing. He intently listened to its song and then to the explanation of the sorting from Professor McGonagall.

"First years, when I call your name you will step to the chair and put the Sorting Hat on your head. He will decide in which house you will be for the next seven years."

Everyone fell silent as they waited for the beginning of the sorting. Harry was nervously fidgeting in place as Professor McGonagall began calling names.

Harry anxiously awaited his turn, all the while trying to find enough reason to convince the Sorting Hat not to place him in Slytherin. He looked at the Hat as Hermione's name was called and she ran towards the chair. She put him on and Harry could see the Hat talking with Hermione. After several minutes in which few of the more impatient children began talking, Hermione was placed in Huflepuff. Her reaction to that proclamation was a slight frown and a worried look towards Harry and Padma.

Sorting continued with a calm pace while Harry hardly paid notice, he was worried even more now that Hermione didn't get Gryffindor, which was her first choice on the train. He noticed when Malfoy's name was called and he was sorted into Slytherin. When Padma's name was called Harry wished her good luck. She was placed into Ravenclaw and her sister into Gryffindor. Harry smiled at her as she happily skipped to her table. Finally Harry's name was called and he noticed the stares that the whole hall pointed at him. Harry slowly walked towards the Hat. As he finally put him on he was surprised by the soft chuckle that the Hat had on his expense.

"_There is nothing to fear young Potter. I'm not going to bite your head off."_

"I'm not scared, I'm nervous."

"_Yes, yes, that you are. Now, where to put you."_

"Anywhere but Slytherin."

"_Not Slytherin, are you sure? Yes, not Slytherin. By Merlin, what is this? No, no, that will not do," _Harry heard.

Several things happened after those proclamations of the hat. He suddenly yelled for all to hear.

"Headmaster Dumbledore, I request a meeting with four Heads of the houses and you. Also, presence of the school's Healer will be required and the Head of the Ministry's law department needs to be present. Please, join me in the antechamber." with that, the hat took control of Harry's body and walked out of the great hall and into the antechamber behind the professor's table. He was followed by the six teachers he called for.

"What is the matter," Dumbledore asked. He was trying to think what was wrong with Potter, when he asked Hagrid he found that everything was currently acceptable.

All of the professors were gazing at the hat, some with concerned expressions, as they knew what this was about, and one in wonder as he didn't have a clue. Professor that was blessed with ignorance was Severus Snape, a very foul man that currently served as Hogwarts potion master and the Head of Slytherin. He was present to several interrupted sorting but he actually didn't know that because the Sorting Hat was an artefact that was directly linked to Hogwarts, who was a sentient castle that took care of the children entrusted in its care. Sorting hat usually scanned the person's mind seeking qualities and flaws of one's character to sort them into one of Hogwarts' houses. He saw everything that the person went through until that moment and he had power to act on that information if person's health was endangered or he saw something that was against the law. Fortunately for many, laws that Hat headed were those that Founders wrote when they enchanted him. Occasionally he would see some foul deed that he warned the Headmaster about, but more often he would warn the Headmaster about the abuse and danger that child he was reading suffered. Only in case of Harry Potter the hat knew that a simple warning wouldn't be enough as the Headmaster Dumbledore had an unhealthy interest in the boy, so he consulted with Hogwarts and decided to help the young boy.

"Madame Pomfrey, please do a medical scan on Mr. Potter. Headmaster, notify the Head of law department at the ministry or Scotland Yard, whichever works for you. Mr. Potter and the rest of children will be sorted when we deal with this situation," hat demanded.

"And what situation is that," asked Prof. Flitwick.

"Mr. Potter's health and future well being," answered the hat.

Madame Pomfrey cast several spells on Harry. Unsatisfied with the results she began more thorough examination. With each spell she frowned more. Finally she stopped and with a fierce glare ordered Snape to bring her several potions from his supplies. Snape didn't even move a little at her demand, which was met with strong stinging hex at his nether regions from Pomfrey. She explained to him that his classroom was nearer than medical wing. Professor Snape ran from the room before she could hex him further.

"Poppy was that necessary," asked Dumbledore.

"Yes, it was. I will not divulge results of my diagnostic to anyone but Mr. Potter and Madame Bones when she gets here. Also I would like to speak with Harry alone after that and with his Head of house when he gets sorted." she answered.

Harry was very confused and nervous, he wondered what was happening but the hat wouldn't answer his questions. He was wondering what will happen to him, maybe he wasn't a wizard. He feared that someone would say that he wasn't a wizard and he would have to return to his relatives. His fears were growing steadily as Madame Pomfrey and headmaster began to argue about him.

"Surely Poppy I can know what is happening with Mr. Potter. I am after all the headmaster of this school."

"I'm sorry Albus but you know better than to ask that of me. Mr. Potter's condition is a matter between me and him."

Albus Dumbledore looked intently into Madame Pomfrey eyes. To those few that knew about legilimency and occlumency everything would be clear. Dumbledore used legilimency to take the needed information directly from Pomfrey's mind. As he realized what Harry went through he stopped. It was his mistake that led to Harry's condition. He scowled as he thought things trough. Blood wards should have prevented any bodily harm to come to the boy while he was in that house. If the wards fell that would mean that Potter wasn't safe there anymore. He sighed, so much more work was to be done and now Potter needed a new home and he would have to make sure that it was safe and in his sphere of influence. Maybe the Weasleys or the Reddals could be convinced to take the boy in. It was most unfortunate that blood wards fell, so much more work for him.

Madame Bones strode towards the Hogwarts main door. She was concerned, her niece was being sorted today and she was called by Dumbledore. He didn't even say what the matter was. She scowled at the shabby security Hogwarts had. No one was in sight except that squib caretaker. Anyone could infiltrate Hogwarts and no one would know. She tried to het herself to calm down. Dumbledore was here, who would be dumb enough to try something when he was present.

She entered the room behind Snape; she itched to send several curses his way. She never believed that a person could reform and thought that everyone with a dark mark should be deep in the pits of Azkaban or hell, she didn't care which one.

"Madame Bones, welcome. We have a bit of a situation that you should resolve," Dumbledore greeted her. Amelia took the scene in and smiled at Harry. She understood immediately, she was called once before for this same reason.

"We will leave you with young Harry and Madame Pomfrey. I hope that it won't take too much time as we have to continue with the sorting," Dumbledore continued. McGonagall glared at him, take too much time indeed. She was trying very hard not to hex him so hard that his beard would grow from his ears.

Sorting Hat also thought similar things. But he also agreed that they should continue with the sorting. He asked the castle to keep an eye on Harry and continued with sorting Harry.

"_So Harry, where would you like to be sorted? You are smart, not overly ambitious, brave indeed, you were loyal to your family until you realised that they don't care for you. Very hard," _the hat thought to Harry_._

"_Can I go in the same house as my friend Hermione, please," _Harry asked the hat.

"_Hmmm. Yes, you will do well with a loyal companion. Let it be _Huflepuff." hat announced.

Reactions to the hats proclamation were varied. Dumbledore nearly had a stroke, thinking of a future saviour from Huflepuff, McGonagall and Flitwick were disappointed not to have the Boy-Who-Lived in their respective house, Snape smirked so hard that it looked as he was in physical pain and Sprout appointed hard, determined look that was better suited for a bear protecting her cub. After several moments of silence hat finally yelled:

"We have a sorting to finish, people."

This brought everyone from their stupor and everyone left except Sprout, Pomfrey and Bones. Hat was taken by McGonagall. As they left, two ghosts passed through the opposite wall. They were the Grey Lady, ghost of Ravenclaw and the Fat Friar, ghost of Huflepuff. They asked the four people still in the room to follow them to someplace more comfortable. Professor Sprout realized it wasn't a request so she suggested following them. They walked to seventh floor of the castle where a door stood that no one ever found before. They entered the room and the door disappeared. But three ladies and a boy didn't even realize that as they found themselves in a most wondrous room they have ever seen and for a Professor who worked in Hogwarts for more than fifteen years that was saying something.

Room that they entered was huge with a large hearth on one wall, two big windows on the wall opposite the entrance with a view over whole Hogwarts grounds. In the middle was a large willow tree with a small statue of dragon beneath it; around the tree were small seats carved in marble. On the far side of the room a large work desk was positioned with a number of books and a large stash of parchment on it. Around the desk were a number of chairs. Near the entrance were several armchairs with a small table in between. Around the room you could also find a number of desks and bookshelves without any order. Also in the middle of the room was a large banner with the Hogwarts' crest.

Two ghosts that led them there had disappeared along with the door of the room. At the same time, two persons appeared sitting at the large work desk. Both were women of indefinite age. they were tall and beautiful, one had a long black hair with a silver diadem that held it together, she looked strict and proper, her blue eyes gazing disapprovingly at everything at once, the other woman was shorter with absurdly long dirty blonde hair, her eyes were unnatural yellow and she had a small badger in her arms. She spoke with firm but gentle tone.

"Welcome to our study. I'm Helga Huflepuff and this is Rowena Ravenclaw. We aren't actually ourselves, but parts which we gave to the Godric's Hat. We are here because young Harry needs our help. So Harry please begin your story."

Harry suddenly felt overwhelming need to talk about his life at the Dursleys. He began from the earliest memories he had and continued towards this summer. He spoke for hours, speaking about his desires for acceptance and his efforts of last year. He finished with this summer and his treatment.

As he finished, Amelia was preparing an one way ticket to prison for Dursleys, she had several good friends at the Scotland Yard so everything could be done with minimal fuss. She took notes with Quick Quotes Quill and prepared for the visit to the Dursleys.

When Harry finished, Helga smiled at him and softly waived her hand making him fall asleep. She turned towards the three women and told her orders.

"Harry will remember what has happened tonight but you will not. You, Amelia, will have a memory of taking Harry's statement and will make his relatives pay for what they did. You, Pomona, will be his Head of house, I hope that you will give him the support and guidance that he needs. You, Poppy, are always in our debt for your selfless work and life call. Harry will be under our protection and under protection of Hogwarts. He will found love and acceptance here and you need not to worry about his life any further. But I know that you will," she finished with a smile.

Amelia left the room first going home after the hard day, Poppy returned to her quarters and Pomona Sprout led Harry to his dormitory near the kitchens. She told him password and urged him to bed. Harry was amazed when he noticed Hermione lying on the couch in front of the fireplace. He softly shook her shoulder to wake her. When her eyes fell on him she sat up and grabbed him in a hug so quickly that Harry didn't catch her with his eyes. He tensed in her arms. After few moments she let go off him and asked him what happened. Harry told her that Prof. Sprout wanted to talk about something and that the Sorting hat had some questions he wanted answered before he sorted him. Hermione saw that he was telling the truth but not the whole truth but she was happy that Harry remained in Hogwarts and was even her housemate. She told him to go to bed in her most bossy voice and Harry had to smile at her. He understood that she was really concerned about him and he asked her the one question he wanted answer to.

"Hermione, will you be my friend?"

Hermione stared hard at him, this was something important to him and she realized that, but this was important to her too.

"Yes, I will Harry, but only if you will be my friend too," was her shy reply.

Harry smiled and something made him say: "Thank you."

As he said so, soft light enveloped them and Hermione felt his happiness at finding true friend. She said the same to him and light disappeared. They stood watching in shock at each other. Then they both said good night to each other at the same time and went to their respective rooms. Harry had to seek his room but he found it in his second try. There were five beds in and Harry found his as it was only one empty.

As he prepared for bed he smiled. He has found a new home and a true friend.

Life couldn't get better than this.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter; J. K. Rowling and Warner Bros. are owners.

Chapter 3

First year – part one

Harry was roughly woken up the next morning by one of his roommates shaking him by the shoulder. He automatically flinched at the contact and tried to move away only to fall down on the other side of the bed. He heard two people laughing, presumably at him. That wasn't the nicest way one could wake up, but to Harry, it was way better than being shouted at through the cupboard door. Harry looked up at the two boys that caused his little morning journey to the floor.

"Hey, I'm sorry about that, but you need to get up or you'll be late for your first class," one of them said.

Harry looked at the clock that was hanging over the entrance of their room. It was true, he would be late. He jumped up and rushed into the shower followed by the loud laughter of the two boys.

Twenty minutes later, he ran into the common room only to crash into someone. He fell over the person he bumped into and managed to hit his head on the couch that was near. Turning and trying to get up Harry noticed that the person who he ran over was Hermione. He helped her to get up and apologized for running over her.

"I'm sorry, Hermione. It seems that we are late for class," Harry said.

"What are you talking about, Harry? I just got up, there's still plenty of time," Hermione answered.

"But it's eight o'clock. It said so on the clock in the boys' dormitory," he exclaimed.

"It's only seven, Harry. Maybe you should get your eyes checked? Are you alright," Hermione asked him. She was concerned about Harry. He was her first friend and she decided that she would take care of him as long he would let her.

She wasn't exactly sure why she was so worried about him, but she really liked him and he wanted to be her friend. For a girl who was regarded as a walking homework machine at her primary school, someone who wanted to be her friend without knowing about her grades and achievements was someone to cherish and hold on to. Last night, she waited with bated breath until Professor Dumbledore announced that Harry was in Hufflepuff. The Hat sorted her in Hufflepuff because she argued with him when he refused to promise that Harry would be sorted into the same house as her. The Hat said that her bravery and intelligence were matched only by her loyalty to her friend so she was a perfect addition for the Huflepuffs. She was terrified that the Boy-who-Lived was going to end up in Gryffindor and that she would once again be all alone.

She watched Harry as he waited his turn and decided to never think of him as the Boy-Who-Lived. That wasn't him: he was like her, a terrified child who was trying to find his place in this new world they'd been tossed into. She hoped that Harry felt something similar because if he didn't then she would end up heartbroken. She definitely didn't want that. Too much experience in being used for her intelligence was Hermione's main childhood suffering. She generally had a good childhood with loving parents and relatives. She had the luxury to know that her parents would be behind her to help her and make any pain go away. She didn't know if she could rely on her friendship with Harry to provide the same support. She should really tread more carefully, but somehow her belief was strong so she committed herself to developing this friendship.

Harry looked at the clock in the common room. It was indeed only seven o'clock. He looked back at his dormitory trying to think why those boys would play such a practical joke on him. After several moments he turned towards Hermione.

"I'm alright. Two boys from my dorm just pranked me," he explained. "Let's go get breakfast."

Albus Dumbledore was deep in thought as he gazed over the Great Hall. He was troubled because Harry's protections away from Hogwarts had fallen. Even if he could cast the wards again, the Dursleys were going to end up in prison for the child abuse they heaped on the boy. He needed to get a new home for Harry, one that was not overly pleasant ensuring that Harry would look forward to returning to Hogwarts every year. After all, all those trials he prepared for the young Potter had the potential to make Harry look at alternate schooling. That prospect wouldn't be a good one for his future. Over the years, Albus had carefully prepared for every possible situation that could occur with Potter and Voldemort. The only situations he didn't plan for where the ones that happened all at once: the falling of the blood wards, the Sorting Hat finding Harry was being abused, Harry being sorted into Hufflepuff. He needed Harry to trust him and to look up to him.

Albus smirked to himself - he had just the plan for the occasion. It involved Lucius Malfoy and one of Tom's horcruxes. He was saving this plan for the next year and Weasleys would work well with this. He could get the Weasleys firmly on his side if he gave them Harry and access to the Potter's fortune. Yes, it was a good plan.

Harry and Hermione had a healthy breakfast and were given their timetables for the year. They found that they had a good schedule with a moderate amount of free time - which Hermione already reserved as study time. They talked to Padma and found that they had lots of classes with the Ravenclaw girl. Harry was happy that they didn't share many classes with the Slytherins. He didn't like Malfoy and didn't want another confrontation with him.

Their first day went really well, at least for Harry. Hufflepuffs had Charms and Transfiguration that day and they started to learn the basics of magical theory. Harry was little put out by Hermione's enthusiasm because it resulted in ending up at library after class. It was just as well because he found several good books on magical theory that helped him with understanding how magic actually worked.

Harry and Hermione continued in the same way through the week. By the end of the first week, everyone found that Harry was fiercely protective and that he was guarding Hermione with his whole being. It was actually Ron Weasley who was the first to discover this protectiveness. Ron insulted Hermione because she didn't want to move from Harry's side when Ron wanted to talk to Harry. Harry simply punched Ron for his remarks about his friend being an insufferable know-it-all that only wanted to be Harry's friend because of his fame. Harry and Hermione grew even closer after that incident for which Harry got two weeks of detention from Snape for fighting like a common muggle. Their only other friend was Padma as she was the only one other than Harry who could put up with Hermione's bossy nature. Harry adjusted his character to better suit Hermione's. He was studying and learning almost as much as she. He also found that his new goal in life would be keeping Hermione happy and safe after experiencing her scolding him for punching Ron yet at the same time thanking him for sticking up for her. Other than the incident with Ron, the only bad thing about that week was their first potion class.

Professor Snape began his lecture with a boisterous speech about potions which Harry actually liked because the man had some style in delivery. After that potion class became the exercise in how not to teach something. Snape began attacking Harry with a number of questions from the potions book, which Harry answered correctly. Snape began taking points for the correct answers for the sheer amount of cheek the boy had for learning his whole potions book before term. For the rest of the class, they had to brew a potion using only the instructions written on the board. Harry and Hermione were the first to finish, followed closely by several Ravenclaws with whom Hufflepuffs shared the class. Snape gave them all an acceptable, the lowest passing grade, which made Hermione question her potion making skills. She ended brewing the same potion three times that weekend. Harry didn't understand why she thought herself at fault when it was obvious that Professor Snape was an idiot.

Three first years spent almost the whole weekend in the library with Harry and Hermione trying to learn as much as they could. Hermione threw herself into potions, going through whole first year material in two days. Harry oriented on magical theory as he wanted to really understand magic. Padma was surprised by the fervour which other two had for learning. She couldn't keep up with their pace so she spent less time with them and more time with her Ravenclaw friends.

Amelia Bones was standing outside Number 4 Privet Drive as she watched Dursleys being led to the police van. It was a lot of work getting them convicted for child abuse but she managed to get her hands on enough evidence to convict them for at least ten years in prison. But it wasn't easy: she was blackmailed, obliviated, and even assaulted this week while she worked on this case. She was obliviated by Albus Dumbledore, something she still couldn't believe. She was extremely lucky that she left a set of her memories in a pensieve at home completely by chance. When she restored her memories she was terrified. No one would believe her that she was obliviated by Dumbledore. She didn't even knew why he obliviated her as memories of her encounter with him were completely wiped from her mind. She only knew it was Dumbledore after checking several spells in her office that were designed to prevent any assault on her in there.

She was threatened by Fudge to give the case to his undersecretary, Umbridge, but something told her that nothing good would come from it. She used that encounter to consolidate her position in the ministry. It was a fight that would be in any textbook of political wars. She managed to keep the case in her office and even kept Harry Potter's name safe. Fudge fought her every step of the way, but she pulled a few favours from several members of the Wizengamot and as a result, Fudge shut his mouth and kept a low profile after that.

She was assaulted that morning when she arrived on Privet Drive. Several masked wizards wanting to know the whereabouts of Potter's relatives to "teach" them how they should behave towards wizards. She swiftly defeated them and was prepared to find them later and to discover the rat that leaked information from her office.

She was watching her friends from Scotland Yard as they went about their business in the house. She talked with several of her friends, filled out the appropriate paperwork, presented her case to Chief Inspector Casdil and voila! The Dursleys were on their way to police custody and their son was on his way to an orphanage.

She entered the house, opened the cupboard under the stairs and casted several strong flame spells. She extinguished the flames and apparated home.

Harry didn't know about the situation that the Dursleys found themselves in until the next Monday. He didn't even think about his life before Hogwarts, trying to suppress his memories of his relatives. He instead focused on magic, with the experiences of his first week giving him an unparalleled love of magic and Hogwarts.

Hermione tried very hard to prove to everyone her intelligence. She thought that giving her new classmates a reason for liking her meant that they would actually start to like her. She noticed that everyone who spoke to her was either afraid of her or was trying to insult her. Only person that actually liked her was Harry, a boy who was different from everyone else she'd ever met and she couldn't decide if that was good or bad thing.

Two shadowy figures calmly walked through the halls of Hogwarts, as was their custom since the founding of the school. They didn't have to fear anyone in this castle; after all they were two of the four founders of Hogwarts. Helga and Rowena were invisible to all except those that served Hogwarts itself. Because of that no one could see them for no one truly served Hogwarts. Even Headmaster Dumbledore served his own interest rather than their castle. They built her so that everyone could learn magic in those perilous times when being a witch or a wizard meant having to extinguish flames beneath your feat. They never made any distinction between their students except their houses. The Four Founders only taught those who were in their respective houses, so many learned different branches of magic: Salazar instructed them on the branch of battle magic, Godric taught about the nature and elements, Rowena taught magical theory and care for magical creatures, and Helga taught her students magic based on emotions. Her magic was different than everyone else's, sometimes more powerful, sometimes less. She relied on her emotions to fuel her magic. With that, she could sometime cast spells so powerful that not even her three co-founders could defend against her.

The two female founders were close friends even though their personalities were exact opposites. Helga was a passionate woman who believed in the power of magic by itself. She didn't learn about things that didn't interest her. She got quickly bored when working on something and always had at least three or four projects going at the same time. One of those was having a giant squid as the guardian of Hogwart's lake. Rowena was a cold and merciless woman, equally for her enemies and allies. Even her daughter wasn't good enough in her eyes. She was a hard taskmaster and she was always seeking new knowledge for knowledge's sake. She knew more about magic than even Merlin but wasn't as powerful, so she relied on her vast knowledge of spells to defeat her opponents. She never lost a duel and even Salazar couldn't defeat her when she was in a foul mood. Many students feared her more than Slytherin and his snakes and only a very few tried to talk to her. Only person that Rowena respected as an equal was Helga and that led to their close friendship that would last for a whole eternity.

Currently, the two founders were arguing about the boy named Harry Potter. They agreed that they were going to provide all and any help that they could to him because they saw his potential the other night in their room. That potential was greater that any they ever encountered. Rowena wanted to start Harry's training immediately while Helga wanted to wait until Harry found his bearings in wizarding world. They finally decided that they would start his training after Christmas and not a moment later. Rowena wasn't pleased, but she respected her friend's wishes. After all, the boy was in her house.

A/N: Chapter 3 revised. Please leave a comment of you find the grammar mistakes that I missed...


End file.
